Regarde comme je brûle pour toi
by Mana'x
Summary: Quand l'animal prend le dessus, Alice nous livre ses pensées les plus sombres, mais aussi les plus intimes. ( OS fait a la hâte, en espérant qu'il vous plaise ;) ) (( Je tiens a préciser que j'ai toujours un gros soucis de "retour a la ligne" c'est très gênant ... )


Dites-moi. Je veux savoir. Je veux tout savoir sur cette chose qui me déchire les entrailles. Je veux savoir pourquoi cela en est-il ainsi. Savoir ce que j'ai fait pour en arriver là. Dites moi, expliquez moi. Qui est-elle pour me faire ressentir ce genre de choses ? Qui est-elle pour me réduire à néant en un sourire ?

Je suis le prédateur. Je suis l'animal sauvage. Elle est la proie et je suis le chasseur.

« Bella Bella Bella Bella… »

Tu n'as pas le droit. Arrête de faire ça, ne t'approches plus de moi. Pourquoi tu ris ? Pourquoi tu souris ? Pourquoi tu me regardes avec ces yeux si lumineux ?

Je ne veux plus endurer ce supplice !

Ta voix résonne dans la maison, elle arpente les murs, me percute avec fracas. Elle fait vibrer mes os. C'est douloureux. Plus douloureux que tout ce que j'ai enduré jusqu'ici.

Et lui. Perfide. Ignorant. Il ne sait même pas ce qu'il à sous la main.

Tu es un trésor, un don du ciel. Pourquoi ne te comble-t-il pas ? Moi je le ferais. Regarde-moi ! Regarde comme je brûle pour toi !

« Alice Alice Alice Alice… »

Pourquoi tout ne s'est-il pas passé comme je le souhaitais ? Qu'ai-je fais de mauvais ?

Vas-t-en ! Je ne te supporte plus !

Force un sourire. Reste calme. Pas bouger. A la niche.

C'est tout ce que je suis autorisée à faire ?

Et regarde-le ! Sa façon de me toiser, son regard fier posé sur moi comme preuve de sa domination !

Il se fout de toi ! Il a juste gagné !

L'aimes-tu tant que ça ? L'aimes-tu plus que moi ?

Ce n'est pas ses bras que tu occupes le plus souvent mais c'est lui que tu embrasses, c'est lui que tu désires. Lui qui jamais ne posera ses mains sur toi. Lui qui jamais n'accédera à ta demande.

Moi je le ferais ! Moi je passerais l'éternité à tes côtés ! J'en suis capable !

« Bella Bella Bella Bella… »

Ton prénom tourne dans ma tête, ton parfum hante mes sens. Pourquoi ne vois-tu dont rien ? Et cette main dans la mienne ? Qu'est-ce dont ? Une torture ? Un cadeau ? Une envie ?

Pars, pars loin de moi, le plus vite possible.

Je vais craquer, me dévoiler !

Ne me fais pas monter à l'étage, ne me dis pas que tu veux passer du temps avec moi, ne me dit pas que nous serons que nous deux ce soir. Je ne veux pas entendre cela. Plus jamais. Et s'il le faut je partirais.

Reste forte. Résiste. Oublie. Joue le jeu.

Putain de pantin. Voila ce que je suis face à toi. Je préfère mourir que te faire souffrir.

Les heures défilent. Impossible de partir. Tu me captive. Tu me rends folle.

Peut-on passer autant de temps à observer quelqu'un sans jamais se lasser ?

Parle encore, je veux entendre ta voix. Souris, toujours plus ! Mon dieu. Ton rire me tue. Tes lèvres me hantent. Pardonnes moi. Pardonnes moi de t'avoir surprise.

Pardonnes moi pour tout ce que je vais faire.

Pardonne-moi d'avoir emprisonné tes lèvres. Pardonne-moi de t'aimer, de te désirer, pardonne-moi d'être faible.

Pardo….

« Bella ? Bella ? Bella ? Bella ? »

Pourquoi Bella m'embrassait-elle ? Des milliers de sensations interdites me parcoururent. Comment pouvait-elle ? Me plaquant contre le mur, son corps se colla au mien dans une force que je ne lui connaissais pas. Ses mains remontèrent à ma nuque, s'accrochant avec désespoir alors que ses lèvres m'infligeaient une torture inégalable. Celle d'un baisé passionné.

J'inversais les rôles, l'emprisonnant entre le mur et moi. Un soupir, un gémissement. Elle en redemandait et j'étais prête à lui en donner.

Sa chambre n'avait jamais parue aussi petite qu'a cet instant. Nos mains filaient sur nos deux corps alors que la température de son être devenait de plus en plus décadente. Séparant nos lèvres elle reprit sa respiration alors que je m'aventurais à découvrir son cou, sa peau douce, son odeur extrêmement puissante à cet instant. Ce parfum m'envoutait, me mettais hors de moi. Il détruisait tout espoir de rétractation de ma part. Je voulais Bella. Je la voulais bien plus que quiconque.

Je l'emmenais sur son lit, me positionnant sur son bassin. Ses mains emprisonnèrent mon visage et elle revint chercher mes lèvres.

« Alice Alice Alice Alice… »

On se dévorait, on se voulait. C'était brutal, désespéré et passionné. Bella m'offrait ce que je désirais depuis plus de 2 ans.

Ses caresses me brulaient et dans un geste incontrôlé j'arrachais son t-shirt avant de le jeter à travers la pièce.

Mes yeux la détaillèrent. Ne ratant absolument rien de ce spectacle si délicieux. Elle me déshabilla, me toucha sans retenue. J'allais flancher. Jamais personne ne m'avait fait ressentir ce genre de chose.

Nos respirations devenaient plus prononcées, plus bruyantes. La chaleur montait à une vitesse défiant toutes les limites. L'attrapant par la nuque, je la ramenais vers moi et posais mes lèvres sur les siennes, en en réclamant d'avantage. Un soupir de bien être nous échappa au même moment alors qu'un baisé enflammé venait de débuter. Ses lèvres cherchaient les miennes sans jamais se perdre, dévorantes d'envies, l'air aurait été irrespirable. Une de ses mains vint remonter jusqu'à ma poitrine et sa peau vint se coller contre la mienne. Chaque geste était brûlant, chaque seconde était une mort subite. L'excitation était montée en flèche, provoquant de multiples frissons incontrôlables en moi. Sa langue se mit à chercher la mienne, c'était éprouvant, destructeur tellement cela était bon. Son corps commença à bouger, me frôlant, me caressant... Ma main qui était posée sur son ventre se mit à descendre. Elle vint alors se placer sous son jean et je la touchais sans retenue, la faisant soupirer de plaisir. Je repartis alors à la découverte de son cou, puis descendit, déposa des tonnes de baisés sur son ventre, tenant ses hanches entre mes mains. J'attrapais alors son pantalon que je lui enlevais précipitamment avant de me replacer sur elle. Ses yeux étaient brulants de désir. Ses mains effleuraient ma peau alors que la mienne reprit sa place sous son sous vêtement. Je voulais l'entendre. Je voulais qu'elle voit a quel point je pouvais l'aimer. Ce que je pouvais lui donner.

Son corps brulant contre le mien se mit à se crisper, se tordre sous mes assauts. Elle m'embrassa encore, comme jamais on ne m'avait embrassé.

L'ambiance n'était plus que gémissements, respiration saccadée et chaleur dévorante. Bella s'était donnée à moi. Et je lui donnerais tout ce qu'elle attendait de cet instant.

« Alice Alice Alice Alice ! »

Ses ongles se plantèrent dans la peau de mon dos, m'arrachant un grognement de plaisir. Son visage trouva sa place dans mon cou alors que ses jambes se refermèrent autour des miennes. Dans un élan, ma belle vint au bout de son suplice me serrant de toutes ses forces contre son corps. Dieu que c'était merveilleux. Dieu qu'elle était magnifique.

La tension redescendit doucement… Aussi lentement que sa respiration se calmait. La tête en arrière, le corps luisant de chaleur, Bella était aussi belle qu'un ange tombé du ciel. Un ange sacrément luxurieux.

Je ne fus pas certaine de ce que j'avais pu entendre, mais cela m'avait semblé si limpide. Si… Sincère.

« Je t'aime Je t'aime Je t'aime… »

Tu as le droit de faire de moi ce que tu veux. Je t'attendrais. Encore, pour l'éternité. Continue de te glisser dans ma chambre. Continue de me plaquer contre le mur et m'embrasser désespérément. Continue de m'aimer comme tu le fais.

Je t'aimerai à jamais. J'attendrais le temps qu'il faudra.

Je serais là. Et je sais que cela sera bientôt le cas. Bientôt, tu seras mienne, tout comme je serais tienne. Peu importe ce qu'il arrivera.

Bella. Mon amour. Mon éternité.


End file.
